


Nate and Brad and American Idol

by all_my_fandoms (marina)



Category: American Idol RPF, Generation Kill
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/all_my_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <b> NATE AND BRAD WATCH AMERICAN IDOL ON TV</b> requested by Roga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nate and Brad and American Idol

Brad raised his head for the third time and had to wait for a few seconds for Nate to meet his eyes. "Excuse me," Brad said. "Is my mouth on your cock distracting you from your favorite TV show?"

Nate looked genuinely apologetic. "Sorry, I'll turn it off."

Brad turned to look at the screen while Nate searched the sheets for the remote. "Is this the finale?"

Nate stopped, abruptly. "Uh… yes. You've watched this?"

Brad gave him his best why-am-I-in-bed-with-a-retard look. "It says so on the screen."

Nate looked relieved for a moment, as though a law of physics had reasserted itself.

"Fuck, that guy looks gay," Brad concluded just as Nate turned off the TV.

Nate snorted loudly. "You should see the other contestant," he said while sprawling on the bed, clearly signaling Brad to resume the blowjob.


End file.
